


Teen AU

by addison98



Series: Little Gamer Boys [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen AU, Yoooooooo people might die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addison98/pseuds/addison98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry about any mistakes I don't have a beta reader :/</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Teen AU

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes I don't have a beta reader :/

It’s been 6 years and nothing really happened. Everyone went through life like normal. Gavin and his group have obviously bonded more over the years and now their little group has grown quite some. It now consists of Geoff(16), Michael(14), Gavin(14), Ray(14), Joel(16),Jack(16), Ryan(15), Kara(16), Barbra(14), Griffon(16), and Chris(15).

 

The group was the best of friends, of course they have all had their share of fights and the confusion of trying to find yourself, but they all watch each other’s backs and look out for each other, like a dysfunctional little family. 

 

Griffon came into being part of the group a year or two after everyone had met Michael. Jack was in gym class in middle school and had just got finished changing when he accidently knocked into the girl. The two exchanged apologies and numbers so that he could properly apologize outside of school and eventually the blond girl was invited to parties and just fell into the group, never officially being accepted into it.

 

Then after Griffon came Kara. She was the whole reason that Barbra was actually in the little rag tag team’s group. Kara had met Geoff in one of their English classes. Geoff was falling asleep as usual, when the teacher assigned them to work in partners and fortunately Kara got Geoff. She groaned at first thinking the boy would just sleep the whole time, but the two talked and hit things off and so at lunch he invited her to the sit with them and the group loved her. She was the perkiest of the group, which probably came from her being a cheerleader at the school. 

 

Next, was Barbra. She was probably the loudest of the group. She surprised everyone able to be louder than Gavin when she was having fun. She had a laugh just as infectious as the Brit’s and when she was down the whole group was, she was their sun. She had the brightest blond hair anyone had seen and the first question everyone asked her was if she had dyed it. Barbra was one the sweetest people in the group and she would always make her stupid puns to try and make everyone laugh, well everyone did laugh they did become annoying at times.

 

Chris was the newest person to join their group. He was a pretty scrawny kid. He was at same age as Joel so a year older than Michael and Gavin. He was tall, like Gavin, but he had a little more muscle than the foolish Brit.

 

Summer vacation just started and everyone was psyched. Ray, Michael, Barbra, and Gavin were about to become freshman in high school. The four being the youngest in the group they defiantly felt intimidated sometimes. 

 

Ryan, Joel, and Chris are all going into their sophomore year and are completely excited to no longer be fresh meat, as the freshmen are called at his school, the boys all were eagerly awaiting to get their schedules to see how many classes they had together.

 

Geoff, Griffon, Jack, and Kara felt the loneliest. They knew they had all of their friends there, but time was quickly catching up with the four and they all knew that with them going into their junior year they would soon be saying good bye to the faces they know and love. It would bring tears to Kara’s eyes when she would think of it late at night. Especially, thinking of how hard it would be on Gavin and Barbra. The two were the most sensitive of the group above all else and everyone made a silent pact to always protect the two.

 

Everyone was at Geoff’s house, the place quickly became the meeting place of the teens, they were just hanging out talking about what they wanted to do this summer and how they would have so much fun.

 

“Hey cheerleader.” Ryan was trying to get Kara’s attention because she was silently staring into space looking sad.

 

“Hmm” She mindlessly responded.

 

“We’re talking about summer plans and you haven’t said a single word the whole time.” 

 

Ryan was worried about his friend. Everyone had their best friend in the group. Geoff’s was obviously his girlfriend Griffon. The pair was inseparable even before they started dating freshman year. Michael and Gavin may fight and get mad at each other, but they were each other’s Gavywavy and Mi-cool. Michael hated the way the dirty blond said his name, but the auburn haired boy never forced him to stop. Kara had Barbra and well the two were straight they acted as more of a couple than Griffon and Geoff did, but no one said anything respecting the girls silent wish to not ruin what they have by putting a label on it. Ray and Joel were just as complicated as the two girls. Always flirting, but never doing anything more than the quick pecks on the cheek or the hugs lasting just a second longer than they should, but never enough to make things awkward. The most unique though were Ryan, Jack, and Chris who kinda got stuck with each other. Originally it was Ryan and Jack, but the two adopted Chris when he joined the group, the three were never away from each other except when they went home to sleep. Ryan was brought out of his analyzing the group by Kara’s response.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Kara said finally. She faked a smile and prep to keep her growing sadness hidden from her friends. “I’m just thinking about my future yeah know?” She responded to her friend noticing the way he was studying her reaction. 

 

“Yeah.” He said accepting her reaction and focusing back onto Geoff, the leader of the group, they never officially voted on it, but no one’s ever questioned his word knowing his temper, well not as bad as Michael’s is still fearsome.

 

“Alright dickweeds. What are we gonna be doing this summer?” Geoff asked looking around his large, yet small with all the teens packed in it, basement. He noticed Gavin with his head across Michael’s lap starting to fall asleep, as the other boy was stroking his hair lulling the Brit into the world of sleep.

 

“What if we go to the beach?” Kara suggested having lost her tan from no longer being in the sun for cheerleading.  
The group considered the idea waiting a few moments to see what Geoff had to say.

 

“Well, it’s hot as dicks outside so it’d defiantly be worth it, but I have a pool in the back so if you want to just tan we can do it here.”

 

“I know!” Gavin shot up from Michael’s lap almost knocking the boy out as he barely missed his jaw with his head.

 

“MOTHER FUCKER!” Michael shouted out of fear more than anger. His shout got a glare from Geoff who felt it his duty to protect the Brit. Michael just looked away breaking eye contact with Geoff letting himself cool down.

 

“We can go skating.”  
Everyone considered it. They hadn’t done it for years. Since, right before Chris joined the group. They did it for Gavin’s 12th birthday party.

 

“That sounds great!” Barbra said. Releasing her hand from Kara’s to stand up. “So, when we gonna do it? Sitting here all day has been killing me.” She yawned as she stretched her aching back.

 

“Obviously we can’t do it today. How about this tomorrow? It’ll be Friday and no one will have to run home to get money?” Joel proposed.

 

Everyone agreed with him except for the sleeping Ray, who was asleep in his lap with his head nestled into the older boy’s neck and his arms wrapped around his neck. Ray reminded everyone of a koala bear on its mother‘s back.

 

It’s getting late so everyone decide it’s time to wrap things and they all walk out front to the street where their cars are. Jack takes Ryan and Chris in his car to their house, well Kara and Barbra walk over to Kara’s car and Joel carries Ray to his car having just turned 16 before school ended. Gavin and Michael walked home together like they always do, to keep each other safe and because they just like each other’s company.

 

Geoff and Griffon watched as their small family got into their cars and started to drive home. Geoff pulled Griffon in for a kiss. It was the first time they had kissed all day and it was Geoff’s only way of showing Griffon all the feelings he had for her and just how much he loved her.  
“Come on. Let’s go inside” Geoff said not wanting to get too excited on his front porch as he led Griffon back inside.


	2. A look into Michael's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm saying this now there is abuse in the chapter towards the end and a couple more parts in the next couple chapters

Gavin always loved it when he and Michael would walk home. They would always find ways to take all the time in the world before they got to the Brit’s house. Gavin was the only person in the group who he trusted with his secret about his dad. He wouldn’t have trusted anyone with the fear of his father finding out and beating him an inch from death, but Michael was crying one day at the park and just found himself opening up fully to Gavin right then and there. Ever since Michael told him Gavin has always been an ear to go to and open up to and it made him happy. It’s what started to make Michael like Gavin as more than a friend. He really cared for Gavin, but was afraid, not what his group would say seeing how Kara and Barbra and Ray and Joel would always cuddle, but people outside his group. His mother started working and was a very successful business woman. She would get partnerships from companies like the one his father operated. He couldn’t have her reputation slandered because she had a fag for a son. Michael was drawn out of his negative thoughts by Gavin.

 

“Michael. Do you ever wonder like why we’re here?” Gavin asked stopping short of his front door.

 

“Whatchya mean Gavvers?”

 

“Like. Why we’re on earth. Is it to find our soul mate to get sick and die stuff like that.”

 

“I guess I never thought of it. I’d say though that it’s to find someone that makes you happy and spend forever with them.”

 

“Hhhhhmmm.” Gavin seemed to consider this and was deep in thought.

 

Michael was about to turn around and leave when Gavin leaned in for a kiss. His lips caught Michael’s. There was no passion or lust or heat behind the kiss. It was scared and quick. Michael tenderly felt his lips as Gavin turned on his heel and ran inside. He couldn’t believe was such a fool.

Barbra always loved the quiet drives with Kara. When her parents had gotten a divorce, a few months ago, because her dad cheated on her mom Kara was the first person she told. The girl took the blond out for a car ride to her favorite place in the city. It was the top of a cliff overlooking a canyon type fissure in the ground. Kara got out of her car and went over to Barbra’s side and forced the girl to sit out on the hood of her car with her. They spent a good portion of the night with Barbra curled up in Kara’s arms just nestling her head against Kara’s neck, while Kara just whispered sweet things into the girls ear about how it would all be ok and work out in the end. 

 

Barbra was lost in her thoughts when she heard the sniffling next to her. She looked over at the girl who she had grown used to viewing as indestructible. Even if Kara was dropped in cheerleading she got right back up without missing a beat and always wowed Barbra. This time though Barbra could tell she was hurt. Emotionally, which is something way worse where she was concerned. 

 

“K?” Barbra asked, using the nickname she gave her friend so long ago.

 

Kara was surprised when she heard Barbra’s voice. “Don’t worry about me.” She looked at her best friend with puffy eyes. Barbra now was aware that she must have been crying for a while for her eyes to be this puffy and that they had been driving for about 15 minutes now. Barbra knew it was no use in fighting with Kara she would open up when she wanted to. They always did with each other. The difference was this time Kara was going to keep her thoughts to herself, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she told Barbra that she was intending to go to college far away from Austin. The pain in the young girls’ eyes would be far too much for her to deal with.

 

They stopped at Barbra’s house and the girl got out of the car and walked around to the driver window.

 

“If you ever need me Kara you know my number and you’re always welcome here.” Barbra was leaning almost all the way in the car when she surprised herself and Kara by doing something both wanted to for so long, but never finding the guts to.

 

The kiss was magical. It was everything Barbra had bottled up for Kara without having to say a single word. It was all her passion, love, and lust for the girl wrapped in a heated mashing of tongue and lip. It only lasted seconds, but felt like hours. Barbra ran up to her door after breaking the kiss and waved goodbye to her friend, making a note to see where they stand later. She walked inside to see her mom standing in the living room.

 

“Barbra. I saw you kiss Kara.” Her mom told her as she put down her school bag that she took to Geoff’s.

 

Joel had pried the young boy off of his neck and put him in the passenger seat after they had walked down to his car. The boy looked like he was having a nightmare because his face started to crunch up and crinkle everywhere when his arms left the safety of Joel’s neck. Joel sighed as he looked at the boy who was everything he wanted. Then he pushed the thoughts form his mind and started the car.

 

The radio station was Joel’s favorite and he would have loved to drown out his feelings in the music, but thinking that Ray was sleeping he didn’t wanna wake him up. He had the music just loud enough to hear, but low enough to where Ray in the passenger seat could still hear him talking. 

 

“Ray. Why can’t you just tell me how you feel? You know that I love you. I try and show you all the time and you just blush, like it’s a game.” Joel looked over at Ray to see if he was still asleep and smiled seeing the boys eyes shut and him with a smile. “I give you kisses all the time, I let you sit in my lap and cuddle up with me, so then why can’t you just return the feelings." Joel was so deep in his mumblings that he didn’t even realize about halfway through it that the young Puerto Rican had stirred and his hand was ever so close to the others when Ray finally spoke up.

 

“Joel..” Ray’s voice hoarse from sleeping. “I do love you. With all my heart. I just didn’t know if you wanted to ever call us something. I’ve known since I was about 12 that you were my soul mate and everything I wanted.” And when those words left Ray’s mouth he leaned over and left a peck on Joel’s cheek.

 

Jack, Ryan and Chris all piled into Jack’s car. The two younger boys sitting in the back and Jack was driving. They were about half way to Chris’s house when Ryan started talking.

 

“Hey you guys? Do you think that Ray’s ok, with Joel I mean?”

 

“Of course he is Ryan. Hasn’t Joel driven him around before?” Chris asked confused where this question was coming from. 

 

“Well yeah, I just was….I don’t know wondering.” Ryan then got really quiet.

 

“Welp. This is my stop” Chris said as Jack started slowing down at Chris’s house and the boy got out of the car. He said thank you to Jack and ran up to his house.

 

Jack and Ryan continued to head towards the park in the middle of everyone’s house. Ryan was getting all his things when they kept driving.

 

“Jack you passed my house.” 

 

“I know. We’re going to the old drive in that no one uses anymore.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, you’re my friend and I care about you and it’s very obvious that something is up. Don’t worry well be home in an hour or two tops. That still gives you time to wake up tomorrow and us to go skating.”

 

Gavin was sitting in his room thinking of what he just did. Why did he have to be such a dumbass. He and Michael had such a great thing going on, but he had to ruin it by showing Michael he wanted to be more than friends with him. He was tempted to just fall asleep and not have to worry at all about it, but his dad bolted into his room having a grin on his face that scared Gavin.

 

“Son! We just got a major partnership with the Tuggey Movie Company.” Gavin had heard of them. They were a company almost as big as Warner Brothers. 

 

“That’s amazing dad!” Gavin yelled while running from his bed to hug his father. 

 

“The best news is that they have a daughter and they’re moving out here to Austin. You and her could meet and be friends and possibly date.” At the word date Gavin started to choke on his own spit. He had never had the coming out talk with his parents, but his mom would always go that one small step farther when she talked to him about Michael so he assumed they knew.

 

“Yeah that’d be top to meet her.” Gavin said regaining his composure.

 

Michael was still stunned. He had staggered backwards from Gavin’s front porch, but was speechless. He had never had someone kiss him before. One reason being all he’s ever known is rape and abuse at home, and the other being he’s always been intimidating to other children and teens. He was thinking of this as he walked home. Gavin kissed him. He needed to find out how he felt about this.

 

Michael was about to figure out how he felt, but got to his house and then had to figure out how he was going to survive through the night. He already knew his dad had been out drinking, but he thought maybe he could just be quite. He’s been doing that lately and only got beat about once a week. He opened the door and was met with his mother screaming at his father, and then him returning it with a slap across her face. His mother then went on about if he hit her again she’d call the police because she’s a business woman and is important. Michael hurried to his room making it past the fight without making a sound. He exhaled in his room thinking he was safe, but that was when he heard the loud heavy footsteps stop outside his door and the handle start to turn.


	3. Joelay :D

Ray knew his mother wouldn’t be home because she was always gone working to him and Ryan. He asked Joel to stay over with him since Joel’s parents have been away on business for the last week, and wouldn’t be home until Monday. Needless to say Joel was happy to stay with the Puerto Rican.

 

Ray had just set his stuff down and shut his door when the large boy was in front of him.

 

“Ray. We need to talk.” Joel said 100% serious, it was a tone Ray didn’t like the older man he’s known to never be serious to have. It frightened him.

 

“Ok. Joel about what?” Ray asked his voice quite shaky.

 

“About us. And what we are going to call this.” He said pointing his finger back and forth between the two of them.

 

“Why do we have to call it anything at all? Why can’t we just be us?” 

 

Ray was starting to raise his voice because of the tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t want for things between him and Joel to change. He loved him and did indeed want to be with him, but at the same time calling them boyfriends people will look at them differently. He was feeling pent up. He didn’t know how to express his feelings to Joel, but he also knew that he couldn’t just run away from this. This was the moment that could make or break them. He took a chance and leaned in, hoping with a slim chance that he’d open his eyes in a few moments and be met with Joel’s

 

Michael was afraid. He didn’t feel fear much, he had grown used to the raping and the beatings, but tonight he could tell would be different. His father was slower and deliberate this time. It was as though he wanted to make sure that Michael knew there was nothing else he could do, nothing to stop it, nothing to prevent it. He could just tell his dad was trying to tell him “this is your life; you’ll never be anything more than this.” Michael was ready for it this time though. He was prepared. His dad had just gotten into the room and was pulling the covers back when Michael jumped out of the bed. He punched his dad in the gut, winding him, and then hurried over to his closet where he kept a spare baseball bat from when he used to play.

 

“Get out. I want you out of this house and my life.” Michael held the bat firmly over his head ready to bring it down on the man he looked up to at one point. “If I see you ever near my mom again I will not hesitate to slam this bat into your head.”

 

His dad got up and left. Michael didn’t care where he went or if he would be ok. He was finally happy, his mom was safe and he was finally out of the clutches of that evil man.

 

Hey. Can we meet up at the park before we are supposed to meet everyone to go skating tomorrow?

 

Michael texted Gavin feeling it to be the only thing he could do. Michael felt empty. He didn’t feel anymore happiness or remorse. As, soon as the words left his fingers it was as if all his emotions left with them.

 

Yeah of course bud :D

 

Michael forced a smile at the words he saw on the screen. He went to sleep that night with that smile and hoped it would stay for a while.  
Gavin was almost lost in sleep when he felt his phone go off. He looked at the screen and couldn’t help the grin that spread when he saw the text was from Michael. The grin was short lived though when he assumed the worst and thought the text was him saying that they should never see each other again. He opened the text with shaking hands and let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw the words written. 

 

He typed his reply and was about to beat himself up for thinking that Michael would ever not want to see him. He giggled to himself and fell asleep thinking of all the fun the two would have tomorrow at the park when they met up. It would be just like old times when they were younger.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael had just woken up after the best sleep he’d ever had, he could tell that today was going to be a very good day. He checked his phone as was his daily routine and like always had no new texts. He sighed feeling the same way he always did when he thought that he always had to initiate a conversation with someone. He figured he might as well text everyone at once so he sent out a big group text. 

 

Hey everyone. I hope you all have a good day you little shits :P Can’t wait to meet up today for some skating and bevs.

 

He knew everyone would get a kick out of his aggressive humor and he also knew he’d be getting questioned on why he suddenly had a change of attitude, but nothing could ruin how he was feeling today. 

 

He turned the volume down on his phone as he turned on the shower and got in it. He didn’t want to be disturbed in the shower; it was the only place he had ever been able to just think about whatever he wanted. He always did his best thinking about his hardest problems when he showered. It was his paradise in the shithole life he was stuck with.

 

He stepped out of the shower loving the way that the glass fogged up and so he drew a small smiley face and wrote “Hey asshole smile.” He giggled knowing the message would be gone by the time he was finished being dressed, but he couldn’t help but find humor in his small message.

 

Michael walked over to his closet with a big toothy grin as he rubbed his curly hair to try and dry it. He started humming his favorite song as he let the towel drop from around him and try and pick out an outfit. He was feeling particularly naughty today. He knew that he was gonna get to see Gavin alone so he opted for his favorite basketball shorts and a muscle shirt.

 

“Today’s probably the best day to go commando.” He said to himself as he shrugged and pulled on the basketball shorts. He smiled thinking of a situation where Gavin found out and got embarrassed, he also started to get turned on so he pushed the thought away and went into the hallway to try and get some breakfast. He wasn’t expecting the sight in his kitchen.

 

Barbra ran upstairs with tears welling in her eyes; she didn’t care if her friends knew about her crush on Kara she couldn’t bear it if her family found out. She was afraid that they wouldn’t accept her or they think she was a freak. She slammed her door shut and locked it, and then she headed for the desk where she knew her cold friend would be waiting hidden between the pages of her diary.

 

She gripped the hard plastic of the tiny pocket knife she borrowed from Michael. She told him it was for protection from bullies and in a way it was. She would run the blade across her wrists every night when she’d be bullied for holding Kara’s hand. She always did this when she was upset. She’d run the blade across her wrists not wanting to kill herself, but just wanting to feel something emotional other than sorrow and self hatred.

 

When the crimson river flowed down her arm she let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding. It felt good for her to feel something besides hating herself and confusion, she was almost certain that the cuts would leave scars and she felt bad knowing Kara was going to be concerned. She let the tears finally come out now that she was alone when her phone went off and she wanted to just ignore it, but for some reason was compelled to check it.

 

Hey. Your mom texted me. She’s worried. Look I’m coming back over I think we should talk. Please talk to her until I get there? Love you <3

 

Barbra started crying even harder. She had such a wonderful friend and knew Kara loved her and she felt the same way she just couldn’t tell her because of her fear of being rejected by everyone else.

 

“Barb. Honey. Please open the door.” 

 

Her mother’s tiny voice cut through the door like steel. Barbra could tell she had been crying and now she felt even worse. She still had the knife gripped tightly in her hand, but looking back down at Kara’s text she threw the blade across the room as she walked to the door ready to finally talk to her mother. Barbra had a new confidence she knew that no matter what Kara would be by her side and it would always be them against the world and she accepted that. She unlocked the door already formulating what she was getting ready to tell her mom. She swallowed hard as the lock turned and she gripped the handle.

 

Joel felt a blush burning on his face and ears. He couldn’t believe that Ray kissed him, it was on the cheek but it was still a kiss. He turned and looked at the young shy boy that he met so long ago at the park. It was at that moment that he realized that he wasn’t so young anymore. Ray was becoming a very attractive young man and the effects of puberty were already emanating on the boy’s body with the small hairs on his chin. Joel rubbed under his chin and felt the peach fuzz and commented on Ray’s growing up.

 

Ray started to blush when Joel started to examine his body. He wanted to turn and hide himself from the older boy, but felt like Joel needed this, that they both needed this. Ray decided to use this time to observe Joel at the same time. He noticed the shadow forming on Joel’s face from him not shaving and Ray oh so wanted to just reach out and touch his face.

 

“Go ahead.” Joel interrupted his thoughts. “Touch me. Ray, I want you to be comfortable with me, especially since I….I want you.” Joel grabbed Ray’s hands and looked into the brown eyes that were shining with hope. “I want you to be mine. Forever Ray. Be my boyfriend?” Joel asked swallowing hard hoping Ray would say yes.

 

Ray was on cloud 9. The guy he’s been madly in love with for the last 3 years of his life just asked him to be his for forever. “Yes! Of course!” Ray shouted as he tackled Joel to the couch they were on and forced kisses on the boy. 

 

The two continued to kiss madly on the couch neither wanting to go any further, there was one question on Joel’s mind though. In all the years Joel has known Ray he has never talked about a dad, but he knew that that question could wait until another day.

 

Gavin was happy for his father. He was also happy that he was going to get to see Michael today, but he just couldn’t shake this feeling that something was going to happen today. He couldn’t tell if it was going to be a good or bad thing, but he knew that something big was going to happen today. He had just received Michael’s text and assumed he was being lazy and sent it to everyone. Gavin knew that if Michael was already up that he would be getting into the shower soon so Gavin decided he might as well do the same and then get dressed before texting Michael back. 

 

Gavin had just gotten out of the shower when he looked out the window and saw a blue blur racing down the street. He thought it might have been a police car and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw two more cars flying down the street. The blare of the sirens was enough to tell Gavin something was up. He hurried and pulled on his shirt as he furiously typed up a text to send to his group of friends.

 

Just saw three cops fly down the street in the last 5 minutes. Everyone ok!?

 

It took seconds for everyone to respond.

 

Griff and I just woke up from the sirens, but we’re ok.

 

Same about me and Barbra. It’s not us.

 

I dropped Ryan off a couple hours ago and he was ok.

 

Joel and I are driving to the park to see what’s going on.

 

Gavin was getting worried. Everyone said something except for Michael. He decided to text his boy directly, thinking maybe the texts didn’t go through.

 

Mikey….You ok? I’m worried please text me back….-Grabbin

 

Gavin hoped his use of Michael’s nickname and his own pet name would make Michael respond faster. Hope was all he could do though right now until Joel and Ray tell everyone what’s happened. He just continued to grip his phone like a lifeline and check down at it compulsively every couple seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael was still thinking of how his day with Gavin was going to go when he walked into the kitchen and found his father, a group of cops, and his mother. His mother looked weak and tired. The poor woman could barely stand on her own, she was resting against the counter sink on the opposite side of the kitchen, oh how Michael wanted to run to her and just make sure that her never ending nightmare finally had a happy ending, but that would mean he was actually happy. No the universe wanted to flaunt his happy ending in his face and then rip it out of his grips when he got it.

 

He was about to take a step when his phone went off. He looked down reflexively and felt bad when he saw it was from Gavin. He ignored it and promised to get back to him as soon as he could. He felt a mixing of emotions brewing up inside of him when he scanned the room. 

Fear, why are police officers here, what’s going to happen. Sympathy and love when he landed on his mother again, she’s dealt with his father for 15 years and now he still won’t leave her alone. Most importantly though, Michael felt anger, disgust, hatred, and just pure bile when he looked at his father. Michael never thought about it but he looked identical to his father, the only portion of his mother that he got was her eyes. They were gateways into their hearts, they wore their emotions in their face and eyes rather than their wrist it was a blessing and a curse.

 

Michael had a lump in his throat and couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out of his house and all the bad memories in that place. So, he ran. Michael went to the only place he could think of, the park and he ran as fast as he possibly could. Michael was by no means in shape, but he wasn’t fat either, he was a good looking guy with some muscle from him being a little active. So even though it was a short run to the park he was winded and his throat hurt even worse from the tears welling up in his eyes.

 

Joel was driving as fast as he dared with cop cars racing around everywhere. Joel grabbed his boyfriend’s hand fearing for their friend. No one said it, but everyone knew something had happened with Michael. Joel could tell that Ray felt horrible. Michael was one of his closest friends, and he had the opportunity to be with him last night, but he chose Joel instead.

 

“Hey. Listen don’t think this is your fault ok?” Joel said as he glanced over to Ray.

 

“I….I can’t. I feel horrible.” Ray said receding back into himself, if something horrible happened to Michael Ray would never forgive himself.

 

The two pulled up to the park and weren’t surprised with how empty the place they grew so used to being filled with laughter was suddenly so lonely. Ray got out of the car and was going to sprint down to Michael’s when he saw all the police cars at his house.

 

Luckily, Joel was anticipating this and wrapped his arms around Ray before he could take off. Ray fought his hardest to get out of Joel’s arms and even with all of Joel’s strength he could barely hold back his boyfriend. Ray was normally so easy to push away, but now with all the fuel and whirling of emotions going through him he was draining Joel’s energy quickly.

 

Ray finally gave up after about 5 minutes of getting nowhere with Joel. Joel let out a sigh of relief and decided to use the time to fill everyone in on what’s happened.

 

Hey guys…..Me and Ray are at the park…..uhm. There are a bunch of cops at Michael’s…… We haven’t seen him and I don’t want Ray to go there because he’s blaming   
himself for not being with Michael last night.

 

As soon as Joel sent that text he looked over at Ray who had fallen asleep in his car. He couldn’t help, but smile when he saw the young boy and remembered that the two complete each other, these were the moments where he fell in love with Ray over and over again.

 

Joel had sent the text about 5 minutes ago when he heard Gavin screaming. He looked in the direction of Gavin’s house and could see him in the distance running full speed yelling out Michael’s name.

 

Gavin’s heart sank when he read out the words that Joel typed. He dropped his phone and ran full speed out the door. 

“Michael!” was the cognitive thought that Gavin had. He ran as fast as he possibly could all the way down the street towards Michael’s. Lucky for him, Michael and he lived the closest to each other so it took about 5 minutes for Gavin to see Michael’s house. He was still screaming out his best friends name as he saw Joel at the park and tripped over his shoelaces. Gavin quickly tumbled over himself as he brought up his arms to protect his face from the already rapidly growing cuts and scrapes.

 

Joel ran over when he first watched Gavin start to trip. Ray just waking up from Gavin's yelling, yelled out Gavin’s name instead of moving to go help his friend. Joel had only just gotten over to Gavin when he felt his heart break. He came up to Gavin crying. Completely wrecked, Joel followed his gaze as he saw what destroyed and broke down Gavin. 

The paramedics were bringing a body out of Michael’s house. There was a sheet over the body and no face was visible, but there were only two people at Michael’s house earlier that day and he would never kill his mother so Joel quickly pieced together that an accident must have happened, and that’s why the cops and ambulances are there.

 

Joel called Ray over as he started to counsel Gavin and whisper in his ear that it’ll be ok as his friend sobbed on his shoulder. Ray and Joel felt Gavin’s pain. The trio all sat in the silence that was only shared by people forced to grow up far too quickly. It wasn’t until Gavin’s phone started to buzz uncontrollably that any of the three even decided to break the silence.

 

“You should check that.” Joel said with no emotion in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael was thankful that he had his ipod with him when he planned to spend the day waiting on Gavin to get his lazy ass out of bed. After his father started to yell for him to come back he put in the headphones and turned his ipod up as loud as it would go, that was when the tears fell. Michael was finally breaking down and couldn’t take it anymore. He forgot if he dropped his phone or not and started to freak out because he just remembered about Gavin’s text, he checked his pockets and sighed as he found the tiny phone. Finally calming down the ginger read the text to himself.

 

Mikey….You ok? I’m worried please text me back….-Grabbin

 

Michael felt bad; here he is wallowing in his own self pity well his friends are probably worried sick about him not answering them. Michael decided he needed to send Gavin a text saying everything that happened, as Michael typed out the text he continued to beat himself up about ignoring Gavin’s text. He was having an internal battle about ignoring Gavin and then he was also having a battle with his eyelids since they just got even heavier and heavier.

 

“I don’t wanna.” Gavin sighed. He didn’t even know whose body it was, but he could only assume it was his boy’s.

 

“What if it’s Michael?” Ray piped up, his voice still scratchy from just waking up.

 

“That isn’t funny Ray.” Gavin said starting to get mad at his friend for thinking that’d be funny.

 

“I’m not trying to be funny. We don’t know who was in that body bag. Now if you won’t check the damn thing I will!” Ray yelled as he reached over to try and grab the phone.

 

Gavin grabbed the phone and ran a couple feet over to the park. He did want to check his phone, but for some reason he didn’t want to do something that was Ray’s idea. The two boys were running around the park with a very agitated Joel chasing them getting sick and tired of their little game.

 

Joel grabbed the back of Gavin’s shirt and put his hand in the middle of Ray’s chest to stop him.

 

“Listen to me. Right now the two of you are being childish.” He started getting ready to scold the boys until he was cut off.

 

“It’s Gavin’s fault for being such a little whiny prick!” Ray started tears falling from frustration.

 

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS FOR ME!?” Gavin was finally screaming. “Someone who has basically been my mum, or my bloody fucking boyfriend have died today! THAT’S WHY I DON’T WANT TO CHECK MY PHONE! IF I DO IT MEANS I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHICH ONE IS GONE FOREVER.” Gavin yelled out finally giving in to the pain of losing a loved one.

 

He fell down like a ragdoll, the only thing keeping him up was Joel’s grip on his shirt. Joel wrapped his arms around Gavin as he cried on his shoulder. Ray was suddenly feeling guilty for not thinking how his friend must feel right now. Of course everyone loved Ms. Jones she was the sweetest person ever and just like Michael, but Gavin was clearly the closest to the Jones family. Joel passed Ray Gavin’s phone because Gavin had passed out in Joel’s arms.

 

Ray’s eyes quickly scanned the text from Michael and he dropped the phone as he took off deeper into the park. 

 

“RAY!” Joel yelled trying not to move or to wake up Gavin. He just sighed figuring Ray will come back soon.

 

Ray tried to make a right turn too quickly and slid across the sand in the park. He quickly got up and ran into the little tube part of playground to find a normally very angry little ginger gently sleeping like an exhausted angel.

 

Ray started to pull Michael into his lap and just rocked him as Michael snaked his arms around Ray’s waist. Ray had to admit it was very comfy and he would’ve gladly fell asleep there after the day he had, but Gavin needs to know it isn’t Michael who died.  
He slid Michael off his lap and went to the mouth of the tube. 

 

“JOEL!” Ray called out hoping that the boy would hear his quivering voice.

 

Joel was stroking Gavin’s sandy blond hair, well the small Brit was whimpering in his sleep, when he heard Ray’s voice in the distance. He slipped Gavin on his back and decided to go find Ray.

 

When Joel and Gavin finally arrived they saw Michael and Ray struggling to get out of the tube. Joel literally dropped Gavin before he realized where he was, the shock waking the smaller boy up.

 

“Joel what the hell!?” Gavin cried out trying to find something to grab onto.

 

“Look…” Joel just let his words hang as Gavin pushed sand off himself and he looked up next to Ray. He didn’t expect anything special, but the way that the brown orbs he was looking into stared into his soul every problem in the world just faded away and all Gavin could feel was the intense connection he and Michael had. This was a feeling you could only get if you thought you lost someone forever and then go them back.

 

“Well what are you waiting for?” Ray and Joel questioned each boy at the same time.

 

That was all Gavin and Michael needed. Gavin sprinted to the side of the jungle gym well Michael ran the edge and then jumped into Gavin’s arms.


	7. Michael Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep and got hit with a major writing inspiration so here ya go lovelies

Michael didn’t really remember when they had fallen. All he knew was one minute he was in Gavin’s arms the next they were eating sand. He honestly didn’t care. He had his boy in his arms and that was all that mattered.

 

“You look like a bloody mong with all that sand stuck in your curls Mi-cool.” Gavin said between sobs of joy and laughter from the way the curls tickled his nose.

 

“Yeah well I can’t help you have the upper body strength of a 5 year old girl.” Michael shot back.

 

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” Gavin was kissing the top of Michael’s head when he felt the boy tense up.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be alright?” It was in the pleading look in Gavin’s eyes and the cold silence that filled the air where Michael got his answer. “Gabbin.” Michael tried his pet name hoping to elicit a response. “Gavin. Answer me now.” Michael was getting very upset and angry that Gavin was ignoring him. 

 

“Griffon I’m worried.” Geoff had been pacing his room not getting a response from Joel or Ray. He was starting to go mad waiting for someone to answer him. As soon as he got the text from Gavin about the cops his mom called him and said he and Griffon were to stay at the house until she called because something had happened nearby. She said she’d be home from the grocery store soon and Geoff didn’t want to risk her coming home well hes gone.

 

“If you don’t stop threading your hands through your hair you’re going to go bald.” Griffon said trying to distract Geoff from the current situation. “Here let’s just lay down until we hear something from Joel ok?”

 

“You always know how to calm me down.” Geoff says as he pushes Griffon on the bed and starts to steal quick kisses. “I love you.” They whisper to each other as they entwine and start to fall asleep.

 

“So they were just cuddling on the couch?”

 

“Yeah after you dropped me off I just walked in and Ray lifted his chest out of Joel’s chest and just smiled. I may be a dick but my little brother deserves some happiness doesn’t he?”

 

The story was quite ironic because that was exactly what Jack always wanted with Ryan. He had tried once, not too long after Gavin’s birthday when he taught Ryan how to skate and fell in love with the way his face lights up when he learns something new. Ryan however being the gentleman he is politely declined all of Jack’s advances and said he just really isn’t one for dating. Crushed yes, Jack just replied with an oh and then hasn’t brought it up since respecting his friends wishes.

 

“Jack are you ok?” Ryan questioned his face getting an inquisitive look a five year old gets when they see a new toy.

 

“Nothing ever gets past you does it. Nah I’ll be fine. Hey let’s play some halo?” Jack said already grabbing the controller.

 

“What about Michael and Gavin and Joel and Ray? We still haven’t heard back from them.” Ryan was getting worried, it wasn’t like Ray to not answer his texts and their mom was blowing Ryan’s phone up for not knowing where he was.

 

“It’s just….it’s easier for me to ignore it and push it away. I’m scared Ryan, what if something happened to poor little mikey…..we will never ever hear his loud, obnoxious, hilarious, and stupid voice ever again.

 

By this point Jack was already crying and shaking. Ryan was taken completely off guard when he saw this. Jack was always the quiet reserved teddy bear of the group and in control of his emotions, but this Ryan wasn’t prepared for. He crawled over and just held Jack in his arms and let him cry, hoping that it would help calm him down.

 

Ray and Joel left Michael and Gavin to be alone when they fell on the ground. Both boys had felt Gavin deserved to hold Michael and have a moment of peace, that was when Ray started to pull Joel to his car and when they were out of earshot said they should check their phones.

 

“Oh shit.” Ray whispered to himself more of but Joel heard him.

 

Joel just looked at him questioningly knowing things must be serious if Ray was whispering. All he was met with was Ray pointing his finger to the camera crew surrounding Michael’s house and his father being dragged out in cuffs.

 

“Mr. Jones! Mr. Jones! Andrew Hall from Austin Today News. Any comments on why you killed your wife?”

 

Michael’s dad stopped struggling with the police and stopped. He looked eyes with the reporter for a moment and then looked straight into the camera and got a shit eating grin identical to Michael’s when he’s just won one of Geoff’s challenges in Minecraft. “Yeah, just one. Michael I hope you know I came back for you, but like the little faggot you are you ran away and so the next best thing was your mom. I’m glad you have her eyes because when I watched the life drain from then I was imagining it was you.”

 

“Alright that’s enough!” The officers were shoving Michael’s dad now to get him in the police car.

 

After the look of terror Andrew got at Mr. Jones’ statement, Mr. Jones started to laugh manically until he was effectively cut off by the shutting of the police car door.

 

“What do you think he told the reporter?” Ray asked Joel as they were lying on the hood of Joel’s car waiting for Gavin and Michael.

 

“I don’t know, but if he thought it was that funny it must have been twisted.”

 

Joel and Ray just fell into a comfortable silence after that. Their relationship didn’t need words for them to talk to each other. They spoke more by body language and their breathing sometimes then they did by actual words. It was so comforting and serene that Ray was actually almost asleep when he was interrupted but Michael yelling.

 

“Mi-cool. Come on let’s go to my place and just drink some bevs and just watch Netflix all day please.”

 

“Not until you tell me what the fuck is wrong.” Michael had a very determined look in his eye and Gavin knew it was either tell him or get the cold shoulder.

 

Sighing Gavin tried to think how to tell him. “Well…..it’s your mom.” That was all Gavin could say before Michael was gone. He was running off towards his house faster then he even thought humanely possible.

 

“Mom!” Michael was shouting the word without even thinking hoping, no praying to anyone and everyone that he’d walk inside and his mom would be smiling and this was just Gavin being a dick.

 

Ray and Joel jumped when Michael dashed past them yelling out mom. Joel and Gavin were already up chasing after Michael when Ray started to even process what was happening. His thoughts a blur as he put pieces together.

 

Michael and Gavin…….Michael yelling mom…..Running towards his….Gavin told him.

 

At that thought Ray started to run off chasing the other boys. He was full of speed, running as fast as he possibly could tripping a couple times but saving it at the last moment. Ray sped past Joel ad Gavin and caught Michael right before he was about to try and fight the police officers about letting him in his house.  
Ray tackled Michael to the ground. The ginger had tears rolling down his face.

 

“Listen to me. I know it’s had, but you need to calm down.” Ray was cradling Michael in his arms when Gavin and Joel finally caught up to the two.

 

Michael was just rocking back in forth and whispering mom into Ray’s neck. Gavin crouched down and lifted Michael’s head to look him in the eyes.

 

“Hey my lovely little boy. I’m here for you. Team Nice Dynamite forever right?”

 

“Yeah….”Michael replied as he fell asleep exhausted from the days events.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just kinda a filler chapter to start to get the plot of things moving and some background so enjoy

It’s been a month and a half now. Michael receded into himself when his mother was killed. His dad was scheduled to go to court for the trial of his moms murder soon. Everyone assumed that Michael wouldn’t want to be there and they were all surprised when he asked Geoff if he’d drive him to it. It was so unexpected the day he asked to go; everyone was just hanging out in Geoff’s basement.

Gavin falling asleep in Michael’s lap, well Michael stares off into space just thinking. Geoff and Griffon curled up whispering into each other’s ears and kissing. Barbra and Kara being the bubbly people they always are trying to get people to do something, the two chose not to tell anyone about the night when Barbra cut herself, the group also didn’t question Barbra’s new trend of wearing long sleeves. Griffon will occasionally open her mouth like she wants to say something when she sees the girl, but then chooses to let it be and give her time to tell everyone. Ryan, Jack, and Chris have opted to dueling. They know it may be old, but yu-gi-oh never goes out of style they say. Joel and Ray, after finally telling everyone they’re together haven’t ever been happier. The way that Joel lights up when he sees Ray, or the way that they just fit in to each other’s arms perfectly always makes everyone smile, even Michael has been known to give a grin when he sees the two together.

“Geoff.” Michael’s voice was hoarse and raspy from him not talking for many hours.

“Yeah Mikey?” Geoff asked momentarily glancing at the red head.

“I want to go to my dad’s trial.” Michael had a slight hesitation in his voice, though as if he knew what he wanted but he didn’t know the right words to use.

“Are you sure?” Everyone was now looking at Michael; even Gavin had started to be roused from his half sleepy state.

“I have to…. I need to know what happened that day. The police still haven’t told me jack shit. All they say is that same story. I ran out and my dad flipped shit then the next thing they know my mom was dead and my dad was laughing.” Michael bit back the tears welling up at his eyes.

“Okay. If you’re sure that you’ll be able to handle seeing him I’ll take you.” Geoff said noticing that Gavin had slipped his hand into Michael’s and that the ginger’s eyes were welling up now.

_'It should have been me.'_ That was all Michael could think. _'If I hadn’t run off and been such a little puss like my dad knew I was then maybe she’d still be alive. I…I could have hit him, stopped him, something. Damnit! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME.'_ Michael was now screaming at himself. He couldn’t help the thoughts that pounded in his head and made him just want to die. Normally Gavin would smile up at him and they would go away, but this time he was surrounded by friends and yet he still couldn’t get them to go away.

That was when they fell; he had been so good since her death at not showing any emotion. Gavin stirred in his sleep when he felt something on his cheek. It was wet and with him just waking up his brain only had the thought it was raining inside. He had bolted up and narrowly missed slamming his face into Michael’s when he yelled to everyone it was raining inside.

“Shut the fuck up.” Geoff erupted into laughter when Gavin had his outburst and it was so contagious soon everyone in the room was rolling on the ground with genuine happiness for the first time in a while. Everyone except the ginger who tried to play off the tears in his eyes from joy when he thought no one had seen the pain behind them.


	9. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot of just the achievement hunter guys and gals talking, but also some background stuff enjoy.

Jack noticed though. Of course Jack noticed, he was the big gigantic teddy bear of the group and somehow always knew whenever someone had anything emotional going on inside. It figured that he would instantly know what was up, that’s why Michael decided to get up and go outside for some “fresh air”.

 

“Jesus fresh air. How cliché is that. I can’t believe that I feel like I have to lie to my friends just so that I can cry in peace...” Michael assumed he was alone and just let out all of his tears with the statement and harsh reality that everyone in his group was happy besides himself. He felt though like he couldn’t tell anyone in his circle of friends because then he would be a burden to them, it seemed every time he went to them for advice he was always upset, even before his mother’s death. 

 

“Hey kiddo. I know you wanna be alone, but well you know every single person in that room loves you and is there for you right?”  
Michael jumped not expecting the deep rumble that was Jack Pattillo’s voice. He was flustered, how long has Jack been there, did he see me crying inside, why is he here now? All of these questions flew Michael’s mind and none of the answers seemed to come with them.

 

“Why are you here?” Michael finally asked unable to hide the hitch in his voice from sniffling back tears.

 

“Well. I saw one of my friends crying inside and I couldn’t just let him go outside when it was getting late doing who knows what could I?” Jack answered he boy with a tone that sounded like it was the most obvious in the world.

 

Michael genuinely started to chuckle, because it actually was the most obvious thing in the world for Jack to be the one to care, and for him to be the one to play the father role. If it wasn’t Geoff then of course it was Jack. “Thank you.” Michael was able to just get out the words barely loud enough for Jack to hear.   
It was clear to Jack that Michael was hurting way more than anyone possibly could’ve imagined. Everyone knew Michael was upset, but no one knew it was to this extent. Hell even Gavin knew that Michael needed to be comforted; they just didn’t know how to comfort him. They were all afraid of the rage and wrath of Michael Jones and when he would finally break and get mad at them for bugging him about his feelings so they did what they thought best and that was of course letting him come to them when he was ready to process his emotions himself.

 

Inside the house everyone was talking. It was Griffon that broke the silence when Michael and Jack left.

 

“Alright. We need to do something fucking soon or else that little boy is going to go insane.”

 

“Yeah…” It was Barbara that answered the response on everyone’s minds.

 

“Wot can we do though?” Gavin asked his accent altering his speech, between the yearly visits to England and his parents’ accents he couldn’t seem to shake the   
damned thing, much to his dismay.

 

“Well….he wants to see his dad and I really don’t think that is what’s best for his mental stability right now.” Geoff said calm and collective as ever.

 

“I don’t think that’s good for any of our mental stability right now.” Ryan commented. “I mean we all knew that his dad was bat shit crazy, even more so then I, but we never thought he’d try and kill Michael’s mom or Michael. We would all suffer to go and see that son of a bitch.”  
Everyone took in Ryan’s words. It was true, of all the people in their little insane rag tag bunch of kids Ryan’s always been a little screwy, but he was right Michael’s dad was crazy on a whole new league. They were all in their first game of pee wee and he was already in the major leagues. They all sighed.

 

“Maybe Michael will change his mind?” Kara asked hoping that maybe someone else agreed with her.

 

“Maybe. I think though that we shouldn’t mention it because it might make him even more hell bent on going if we do.” That time it was Chris butting into the conversation. The boy was so quiet everyone almost forgot he was there.

 

“Guys…It’s late.” Geoff reminded everyone of the time. It started to get to be about 9 p.m. even though normally they wouldn’t care because of it being summer the group knew that Geoff was silently saying they all need to go home and sleep on their plans to help Michael through his emotions.

 

Due to the group living in the small community of Achievement Grove in Austin everyone knew everyone and the local police knew Michael would be in good hands after speaking with the parents of all his friends and them all agreeing to just letting him jump around until the police get in contact with some family. 

 

“Jack…Do you think I could stay at yours tonight? I don’t want anyone to see me like this and you’re the only person who’s shown the initiative to come talk to me about this stuff…” Michael just let the question hang in the air, kind of regretting it as soon as it left his lips.

 

“Of course you can Michael. I have to take Ryan and Chris home, but I wouldn’t mind you staying. Besides I’m lonely my parents will be gone ‘til August anyways.” Jack said with a smile on his lips and Michael could see it stretch his face even in the darkness.

 

“Thanks came the reply, as he started to move towards Jack’s car.”

 

Everyone started to pile out of the house as soon as Michael got to the door handle. He could hear everyone saying their goodbyes and see you laters and he wanted to just glimpse back and say bye to Gavin, but couldn’t do it. He felt like a stereotypical teenage girl in a romcom, but couldn’t help it, so he stayed there glued to the door and as soon as it was unlocked he got in the car and promptly fell asleep on the door when it shut.  
Jack thankfully was looking out for the poor boy and told everyone of him staying with him suddenly, so as to not freak Gavin out when he was gone and to keep Geoff from calling the fbi, cia, kgb, nsa, and fucking nasa to look for the boy when they didn’t know where he was.

 

Griffon pulled Jack aside and whispered into his ear before he left with a rather grave looking face. That was also when she promptly, much to Kara’s disappointment, stopped Barbara and Kara from kissing goodbye.

 

“I’ll take Barbie home Kara, me and her need to have a little talk about Gavveypoo.”

 

Gavin looked around at the mention of his pet name that Griffon only used when he was in trouble or she was planning something. The glint of hellfire in her eyes though when she glared at him shut him up and had him running in the house for Geoff quicker than she could have hoped, leaving just the two blondes to talk.

 

“So. This Michael stuff has got me putting my foot down and I’m done trying to wait forever for everyone to talk about their feelings. When were you going to tell us?” Griffon says well twisting Barbara’s entire arm to have her forearm face upwards.

 

Barbara winces in pain at the opening of some of her deeper scabs. “Uhm. Well…. You see….” Barbara stuttered out because she really had no intent on ever telling anyone. That night still burned into her head she never wanted to relive it by telling everyone what had happened.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Griffon said well throwing the blondes arm to her side in disgust. “Look. Barbie, you know how bad that is. You can’t keep doing it, one day you’ll fly too close to the sun and the burns aren’t worth it trust me.” Griffon said with a knowing look on her face.

 

“I know Griffy. I know. I just…it makes me feel better to feel something than what I’m feeling at that moment, but trust me Kara made me get rid of anything and everything that is and could potentially be sharp.” The young girl finally felt relieved to get that off her chest even if it was only partially the truth.

 

“Ok. Well I’m here for you. I hope you know. We all are, in this fucked up world it’s hard to know who you can turn to, but all of us will always be here for you.” Griffon said with a genuine smile as she put her arm around Barbara and started motioning towards her car to take the girl home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an update to get me back into the swing of writing this AU. I swear i'll try and update all my fanfics more now that school is finished up and i've got all summer to write.

The ride to Jack’s house was very quiet. Jack was a very reserved and quiet man normally so it wasn’t surprising to find that he didn’t enjoy his car to be filled to the brim with music. Michael was thankful he chose to go home with Jack, anyone else probably would’ve kept him up with either chatter or music and he really didn’t think he’d be able to talk to anyone at the current state he was in. The silence was disrupted though when they got there and Jack tried to let Michael know they were at his house.

 

Michael was just getting out of the car when he felt the tension Jack had been hiding the whole ride.

 

“Michael.” There it was in his voice, the tone of Michael’s walls breaking, this is the moment when Jack is going to make him stop running from his feelings.

 

“Mhm?” Michael questioned holding back the tears, even imagining his feelings being put into words.

 

“I-uh. I’m here if you need me.”

 

Michael let out a very shaky breath and turned and leapt into Jack’s chest. “I don’t know how I’m feeling…it hurts inside and I just I want it to stop Jack.” The last couple words were sobbed out and muffled, but Jack could tell that this process was going to be a long one before anything started to heal.

 

“Here, let’s go inside and we can just lie down and I’ll comfort you.” He said, well starting to lead Michael into his house.

 

“Thanks. I….I really need that.” Michael just let himself be lead by Jack, trusting the older boy to make him feel better.  
\---------

K:Have they left yet?

 

G:No….they’re just sitting in Griff’s car.

 

K:Did she tell you what they were talking about?

 

G:No, but Gavin ran in the house like Satan himself was looking for his soul, so it must be serious.

 

K:Shit. I’ve gotta go I’ll text you in the morning. Night Geoff tell everyone I love them.

 

G:Kara!

 

G:KARA! DAMNIT ANSWER ME!

 

G:GOD DAMNIT THEY JUST LEFT. KARA I’M WORRIED ABOUT YOU PLEASE ANSWER ME. I’M RUNNING TO YOUR HOUSE NOW.  
\--------

“griff.....” The word was whispered in Barbra’s sleep.

 

Griffon turned in her seat to look at the girl and sighed. Barbra knows they all love her, but damn when she goes and fucks up her arm like that well, it’s hard to not get mad.

 

“I’m so *incoherent mumbles* so *more mumbles* sorry.” It was again whispered and Griffon had to strain to hear her say sorry, but now she started to smile. She was glad that Barbra didn’t actually have the intent on killing herself.

 

“Barbie honey. Wakey wakey.” Griffon said so motherly as she pulled into Barbra’s driveway.

 

“I….” Barbra rolled over so Griffon couldn’t hear her.

 

“Ugh. Fine kiddo I guess I’ll carry you in.” Griffon said well struggling to get the smaller girl into her arms without disrupting her sleep or hurting her for that matter. 

“Jesus Barbie. You’re heavier than you look.” She panted well getting Barbra up to the second storey of her house where her bedroom was.

 

Geoff was half way to Kara’s house when he saw her car driving down the road. He ran into the middle of the road and turned the flashlight on his phone to warn her that something was in the road, he started to wave it in the air back and forth hoping to get her to slow down and he wouldn’t lie, he was starting to get slightly concerned when her vehicle didn’t start to slow down and kept its course right towards him. Geoff started to shout.

 

“Kara! Stop damnit! Stop! You’re going to kill me, and your fucking self!” It seemed like nothing was going to work and Geoff was very quickly running out of time.  
Deciding his life was more important than stopping Kara; Geoff jumped out the way of her car and rolled into the grass a few feet away from the road.


	11. Chapter 11

“Gav. Where’s Griff.”

 

“Uhm…she’s not with you?” Gavin asked not able to decipher the barking that was Geoff Ramsey on the other end of the phone.

 

“OF COURSE SHE ISN’T WITH ME IF I’M ASKING WHERE SHE IS! JESUS SOMETIMES YOUR SUCH A FUCKING MORON!” Geoff yelled into the receiver probably waking everyone within a 3 mile radius of where he was standing. “Look Gav, I’m sorry, but come on sometimes it seems like you don’t even use your brain.” Geoff apologized for his harsh tone.

 

“I’m sorry….she’s just always normally with you and she hasn’t come back here yet, so I don’t know where she is.” Gavin said holding back tears before hanging up on Geoff and turning off his phone so he could go to sleep and not be insulted anymore.

 

After, Geoff’s fifth attempt at trying to reach Gavin and being met with only his voicemail he finally gave up and slunk down in the middle of the road all of his drive to figure out what was going on suddenly flooding out of his body in a sigh. All he has ever tried to do is keep their little rag tag family together and it just seems to get harder each and every day.

 

He never expected it to be an easy task knowing full well that everyone had their own struggles and their own lives they lived to, but damn this was going to cause him to have the hairline of a 50 year old by the time he’s 20, he can’t keep doing this much longer by himself. Geoff was interrupted by his inner monologue when he heard the screeching of tires on pavement, soon met with the sound of metal crunching against metal.

 

“For fuck’s sake Ramsey! You couldn’t have picked a better place to sob about your “horrible” life, then the middle of the damn road could you!?” Burnie Burns yelled at Geoff.

 

All Geoff could conclude was that he was sitting in the middle of the road and Burnie, whom clearly had a few too many to properly be driving came swerving around the corner, and not wanting to hit Geoff and kill him he swerved into the streetlight on the sidewalk. Burnie was getting more pissed off because of his hatred for Geoff, his newly messed up vehicle, and the added benefits of the alcohol coursing through his veins.“Hey fuckface I’m talking to you!” Burnie yells as he pushes Geoff flat onto his back. “What are you fucking deaf now to?” Burnie just wanted any type of response from the other boy.

 

Geoff finally coming to his senses enough to do anything did the only thing he could think of and that was, run. He bolted off as fast as he could, jumping over the now startled Burnie and starting to climb as many fences as he could put between himself and the car crash. Not having a destination in mind he just let his feet take him, until he couldn’t move anymore. 

 

He finally came up to a pond surrounded by some forests and with his phone dying, his friends all perfectly contempt with someone who wasn’t him, and the love of his life not with him Geoff decided to camp out next to the lake and just wait to see what the morning had to bring.  
\---------

“Griffon!” Kara’s voice could be heard from the upstairs where she was out front yelling at the top of her lungs from the drive way. “Griffon I swear to god if you do not get your ass out here right now I will go fucking berserk.” Kara was full on screaming now; to the point where very frequently she had to stop and swallow spit so she could continue screaming.

 

“Shhh.” Griffon hissed from Barbra’s window. “I’m coming.” She whisper shouted as she made her way down the stairs and to the front door.

 

As she stepped out she said, “jesus your girlfriend is a really heavy sleeper.”

 

“Nah, she’s just used to me yelling at video games well she sleeps.” Kara said well crossing her arms. “Now do you care to tell me why you tried talking to Barbie about her habits when we ALL”, she put extra emphasis between the two on the word all, “agreed that we would let her tell us.” Kara asked anger lacing every word that came out of her mouth.

 

“Well actually we didn’t even get to talk, I brought her home with the intention to do that, but then she fell asleep in my car and I put her in bed.” Griffon said matter of factly to have Kara respond with an oh and nothing else.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Was all Kara was finally able to say when she had finally stopped feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

 

“Look, its fine just, trust me more ok. I’ve got a numbskull at home that I’ve been trying to teach that lesson to for about 5 years now, so I’m sure he’s worried. I’ll check in on you two tomorrow morning okay?” Griffon told Kara as she started to pull out of the drive way, hoping Geoff wasn’t too worried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with school, band, life all that jazz so here's something I've been working on a little bit and expect more updates these next couple of days.

The morning came around all too quickly for Geoff. He woke up to a bright sun that seemed to be mocking him and feeling immature he flicked it off thinking it would somehow make up for how bad he was currently feeling. He didn’t really get too good of a look around last night before he passed out so after yawning and wiping the sleep from his eyes he decided no time like the present.

 

‘It’s so quiet. Gosh, maybe one day me and Griff can get a place out in the country and live happily ever after.’ Geoff sighed as he quietly started thinking out loud. ‘I just try so hard to make sure everyone’s happy because damnit I know how hard it was to help them through their hardships I can’t imagine how hard it must be to go through it.’ Geoff started to pull his hair now, a nervous habit he picked up from his mother whenever she wouldn’t know where his father was. 

 

Geoff continued to just walk around and explore the forest he’s never seen before for a good thirty minutes when he decided to just check and see if his phone was dead. Thankfully, or maybe even ruefully, it was still clinging to the last bit of life that it had and he saw that he had 12 missed calls, 20 text messages, and 6 voicemails, most of which being from Griffon, but there were a few from Kara and Gavin too. He sighed, maybe he was just getting into his own head and obviously everyone was at least a little concerned about him if they’re willing to blow his phone up that much.

 

Geoff was finishing up his little pep talk when he heard a loud beep and realized his phone finally died. ‘Shit.’ Geoff started to pace around to try and think of just anything. ‘Alright, you’re in some woods you’ve never explored, your phone is dead, no one knows where you are, and you forgot the way out. You. Are. Screwed.’ He sighed and remembered learning in school if you’re ever lost stay where you are, and he decided to do just that. He sat on a chopped down tree log and crossed his arms.

 

‘Oh Griff…if you were here now you’d probably say I look like a 5 year old.’ Geoff chuckled at himself and then couldn’t help the small break down and tears that started at how much he missed his girlfriend and friends.

 

“Griffon. Don’t worry about him, I am 100% sure that Geoff is fine and probably just stayed over at someone’s house.” Gavin lied, but hoped with all of his might that he’d be proven wrong and that would actually be the truth.

 

“Gavin. He needs to be here I need him.” Griffon had just come out of the bathroom with tears down her face.

 

“Last night after I took Barb home Geoff was gone, I’m assuming he came after me because well I almost did something I shouldn’t have, but that’s not important, no what’s important is that he needs to know what I just figured out and he needs to know soon…” Griffon told Gavin.  
That was when Gavin noticed the girl was shaking and the tightly clamped fist around something that looked vaguely familiar, but he just couldn’t quite place where he’d seen it before.

 

“Griff where are you and why haven’t you found me yet.” Geoff sighed knowing that he was lost and that just sitting on the tree stump would get him nowhere. He debated going around and looking for someone, hell right now even Burnie would be a step up from his current position, but he kept holding onto the hope that Griffon would find him. Whenever Geoff would get on the verge of venturing out the voice inside his head would pipe up and remind him, “Hey numbnuts she loves you, she’ll come find you, trust me. She is absolutely CRAZY she will find you.” Then after his little pep talk with himself he’d always feel just a little bit better about staying where he was, that was until the sun started setting and his cuticles were bit all the way down to the nub.

 

‘Maybe I should try and find my way back…’ Geoff thought. Finally the limiting light and anxiety pushed him over the edge and reason flew out the window. Geoff thought back to a conversation he heard between Gus and Burnie one day when they weren’t bragging about the current girl they slept with, “Yeah so my family and I were heading back from Japan and then I started to kinda freak out and it was really weird for me because well you know, we fly all the time, but yeah I was like oh shit I need to get the fuck off this plane.” Gus said then Burnie piped in with a, “you know what they call that Gus? They call it a moment of clarity. You’re like holy fuck this is my life.” Geoff actually kinda laughed that anything those two idgits ever say would become relevant to him, but he felt like he was suddenly having a moment of clarity.

 

Geoff walked throughout a good portion of the night and was actually starting to get used to the darkness, after he realized hey movies play up the fact that the night is “scary” he actually found the darkness and the quietness to be quite soothing. He thanked whatever sick and twisted force that was controlling his destiny because this was exactly what he needed. 

 

Geoff got to be about a mile from his house when he realized he was over by Griff’s.

 

“Maybe I should stop by and getting the fight over with now.” Geoff said and before he could decide his feet chose for him and he was halfway to Griffons front yard.

 

“Barb! Listen to me. I have to tell him now.” Geoff could hear Griffon all the way down her street and he couldn’t control the shit eating grin he got because damn he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss the perfect little extra inflection that she put on the beginning of each word. “NO! It’s mine. I am not giving it up.” Geoff heard a silence and figured Barbara was giving her defense on why Griffon should probably return a pair of shoes or maybe a new skirt and he chuckled. ‘Gosh. Chicks always arguing over dumb stuff.’

 

“NO! Barbara! I AM NOT ABORTING MY CHILD!” Griffon yelled, and that caused ice to go through Geoff’s veins. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Griffon who said those words and there was no doubt in his mind that it was possible, but that was not any news he intended to hear for a long, long, long time.

 

“Griff. Honey. What did you just say?” Geoff finally reaches his girlfriend’s house to see her on the front porch holding something, that he assumes is a pregnancy stick, tightly in her hands.

 

“Geoff….I….” Griffon dropped the thing that was in her hands and ran inside with tears streaming down her face.

 

Geoff walked up and picked up the pregnancy stick. It landed face down so he didn’t have to confirm it, maybe the test was wrong, maybe she read it wrong, but no these were the thoughts of a boy and Geoff decided in that instant he needed to be a man for his friends, his future family possibly, and most importantly himself.  
That was when he turned it around and looked down. He was the most anxious he’s ever been in his life and honestly Geoff probably should have seen this coming a million miles away because nothing in his life ever goes the way it should, so when Gavin slammed into him and knocked him flat on his butt before he could have even registered if the lines were pink or not he couldn’t control the groan that escaped him.

 

“Oh Geoffrey. Good we need to talk…”

**Author's Note:**

> soooo yeah thats the teen au version. Feel free to comment and leave suggestions and stuff i can do better


End file.
